madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanadis/Chronology
Origins Elen was a mercenary from a renowned group named the Silver Gale. Through her adventures with her friend and future adjutant Lim, she also learned politics and mannerism from her mentor and Pardu's Earl Eugene Shevarin. During her time as a Vanadis, Elen befriended with her fellow Vanadis and her senior Sasha Madan no Ou to Vanadis Light Novel Volume 03 Chapter 1 and the mediator Sofy. At the same time however, she has rivaled against several Vanadises such as Mila and Liza in numerous occasions to prove their strength against each other. Mila is born under the prestigious House Lourie, the only Vanadis family who inherit the Viralt throughout generations and also a strong ally of House Thenardier for 80 years. Through her rigorous training in spear-fighting and studies, Mila succeeded her late mother as the new Vanadis at her age 14. In order to defend the name of her family, Mila would do whatever she could to fulfill her duty and responsibility, including her reluctant allegiance with Felix Aaron Thenardier. Sasha was born into a family whose female members (including her great-grandmother) suffered from an unnamed "blood disease" that inevitably shortened their lifespan. For this reason, Sasha had to learn everything by herself while she can, from house chores and gathering materials to even her dagger training, something Sasha loathed due to her mother's severe illness. Prior her mother passing, Sasha left her village in a her quest to search for a "wonderful husband" Madan no Ou to Vanadis Light Novel Volume 07 Chapter 4 in order to pursuing her dream to have a child. At the age of 15, Sasha was chosen as the Vanadis of Legnica via Bargren despite her illness and her first meeting with her fellow generals. Surprisingly, Legnica officers accepted Sasha without restraint, and with their support, she learned how to lead and defend her domain. During her duty as the Vanadis Mediator, Sasha once battled three Vanadises (including Sofy) and occasionally stopped Elen and Mila from fighting and encouraged them to be friends. However, her illness finally caught up with her and deteriorating her health, forcing Sasha to retire and passed her position as Sofy. Nevertheless, her position as a Vanadis still valid as she continued to observe Zhcted affairs from her sickbed. Due to Rodion's crime of treason while possessing her Rainbow-Eyes, Liza was scorned by her fellow villagers until Elen rescued her from the bullies. During that time, Liza befriended with Elen and learned fighting skills from her friend before her departure from her village. Before she could prove herself to Elen however, Liza was called by Rodion's men and became the head of House Abt. Because of this, Elen barely recognized her in their second encounter despite Liza knew her well on one-sided perspective, further deteriorating their relationship. Even elected by a Vanadis, Liza was scorned by some aristocrats (particularly and became an object of comparison between herself and Lebus former Vanadis) To add insult to injury, from the burned plague-infected Village to Rodion's execution by Arifar, Liza was defeated by Elen in a duel and she sworn to best Elen at all cost, shattering the last fragment of their friendship. After her defeat, Liza prayed to Baba Yaga and obtained her powers from the demonic witch. Olga was originally a granddaughter of her tribe elder before she met Muma at the age of twelve. Her position as Zhcted's youngest Vanadis became the pride of her tribe. However, due to her lack of experience in warfare and social-interaction, Olga quickly became anxious and distanced herself from anybody until she met her would-be idol Elen in Silesia. In order to gain knowledge while finding a true meaning of a king, the young Vanadis had to leave Brest and travel across the continent. At the same time however, Olga's departure from Brest also earned Before being the Vanadis, Fine was a wondering mercenary whose distrust and prowess succeeded her reputation. In one battle which she lost, Fine was invited by Vissarion to the S camp while seeing Elen and Lim. Unfortunately, she also the Silver Gale Light Novel Volume 12 Prologue Prior the death of Sasha however, Fine was chosen to be a Vanadis despite not having any elemental powers.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 Arc One Archer and Vanadis Arc Eleonora and Tigre The first Vanadis to appear was Elen, who led 5,000 Zhcted for Dinant Plains to battle against Brune's 25,000 strong army, which was five fold than her own. Despite outnumbered, Elen and her troops easily decimated almost half of Brune Army through their ambush attack while "killing" Prince Regnas. Instead of killing the surviving archer, Elen spared Tigre as she took him as a prisoner after witnessed his archery skills in slaying two of her escort soldiers. In Tigre's first day in Leitmeritz, Elen led Tigre into her Imperial Palace's Shooting Range for an exhibition. Despite Tigre missed two arrows due to Rurick given bad quality bow, only Elen smiled in interest and as one assassin attempted to assassinate her, she summoned Arifar's wind to fend off the arrow shot before Tigre could halt the assassin by sniping to his leg. After the incident, Elen apologized to Tigre for Rurick and other archers's rudeness and planed to execute them, which stopped by Tigre as he requested her to spare them instead. Elen obliged out of her . Elen also tried to persuade Tigre to serve under her while retaining his regal status as return of his service, only to be rejected due to his love for Alsace and his people. Regardless, Elen knighted Tigre as the Count while having him staying in Leitmeritz for two months. Days later, the news about Thenardier Army's advance to Alsace eventually reached to Leitmeritz via Bertrand, Tigre's old adjutant who was captured by Rurick and reunited with Tigre. As the news prompted Tigre to exit Leitmeritz for Alsace despite Rurick's plea, Elen came in front of Tigre and stopped him from getting near to the gate. Anime Episode 2 Even Tigre promised her that he will return to Leitmeritz once he finished his affairs in Alsace, Elen declined as she deemed him facing 3,000 Thenardier Army's soldier was a reckless move. As Tigre persisted on leaving, Elen threaten Tigre that she will kill him in Leitmeritz while asking him to use wisdom in overcoming the problem instead. Initially suffered a dilemma for neither betraying Elen's mercy nor seeing Alsace's suffering, Tigre instead requested Elen to lend him 1,000 troops to rescue Alsace. Whilst laughing at Tigre over his "impudence", Elen granted Tigre's request with Alsace as his compensation which Tigre agrees as long she treats Alsace like Leitmeritz. Under the banner of the Black Dragon Flag, Tigre and 1,000 Leitmeritz Army march towards Alsace. Elen's Involvement in Battle for Alsace Immediately after arriving Alsace, Leitmeritz Army charged into Celesta and engaged a battle against the invasive Thenardier Army. When Tigre rushed for the falling Titta, Elen used her wind to save both Tigre and Titta from the fall. When Tigre was shot in a retaliation against another archer, Elen asked Tigre if he could continue before perusing Thenardier Army's remnant soldiers. Despite losing 300 men, Zion and his remaining 2,700 troops managed to escape their ill fate and recuperate their army in Molsheim Plains. Elen took this as her opportunity to topple her foes but before leaving Alsace, she let her 100 men to guard Alsace, Lim as 400 reserved troops while herself and Tigre would going to command the many army of 900 troops against Zion and his massive troops. Two Vanadis Arc Elen's Meeting in Silesia The news regarding Elen's involvement in Alsace and Brune's civil turmoil spread through the entire continent, especially in Brune and Zhcted. In an attempt to wake Tigre up, Elen used Lim's method by inserting Arifar into Tigre's mouth, only to be discovered by Titta and being scolded for almost endangering Tigre's life. Regardless, Elen told Tigre and Titta that she needed to go for Silesia to meet King Viktor regarding her involvement in Brune. Before her departure, Elen also listened to Lim's distrust upon Tigre despite the Black Bow's power's being displayed during his battle in Molsheim Plains. Seven Chain Assassins Failed Assassination (To be added...) Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign (To be added...) Dark Knight Arc The Establishment of the Silver Meteor Army (To be added...) Encounter And War with Greast (To be added...) Silver Meteor Army's First Lost However, the Silver Meteor Army's celebration for their first victory was short-lived when Sofy visited their camp and informed Tigre that Brune had just declared him as "traitor" for letting Zhcted Army to kill Zion. As the result, his tittle was revoked and Alsace had to be under Brune's authority's control via its magistrate. This news shocked Tigre greatly but Sofy told Tigre and his group that they need to ask Mashas for more details. In the first battle against Navarre Knights in Orange Plains, Elen battled against Roland in numerous clashes but eventually being overwhelmed by Roland's might and Durandal's nullifying properties, which Silver Meteor Army's Rematch Against Navarre Knight (To be added...) Elen's Departure for Legnica (To be added...) Battle in Boroszlo (To be added...) Ludmila's Involvement in Muozinel Invasion (To be added...) Ludmila's Confrontation Against Vodyanoy (To be added...) Regin Arc On the next day, Elen and Mila witnessed a confession from the girl whom Tigre rescued from Agnes was Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles, who also a rumored "dead" prince Regnas from Dinant Plains. Even after listening to Regin's story and her request to take down Thenardier and Ganelon, which garnering their sympathy, Elen expressed her skepticism as she assumed that it would draw an unwanted attention from two Brune Dukes, who were planning to eliminate her anyways. Nevertheless, the two eventually decided to help Regin under Tigre's decision to help the lost prince in her quest to prove her noble status. During the peek of the Civil War, Valentina infiltrated Perche Fortress via a portal in order to meet enters Tigre's room without anyone's detection including Elen and Mila. Whilst staring at Tigre's sleepy face up close with curiosity while wondering over his attributes that attracted her fellow Vanadises, her bust was accidentally groped by a drowsy Tigre, prompting the Void Vanadis to warn Tigre (via soft whispers) that he will face grave consequences should he wakes up at that moment. After poking her finger to Tigre's face, Valentina creates a portal and vanished without a trace while the archer continues to sleep until midday. Battle of Vincennes (To be added...) Saint-Groel Incident (To be added...) Final Confrontation with Thenardier (To be added...) Arc Two Asvarre Civil War Arc Sofy's Capture by Eliot and Pirates Six months had passed after it's Civil War, Brune was undergoing a slow yet peaceful recovery without encountering any bloodshed. However, just as Brune regained its peace and tranquility, Asvarre's civil turmoil broke out after King Zacharias died in an bizarre circumstance. Even worse, Zacharias's elder son Germaine launched a mass execution to his six younger siblings under the pretext of "treason", with Eliot and Guinevere escaped their fate and they went in separated ways: Eliot sought his vengeance against Germaine by allying himself with the pirates while Guinevere announced her neutrality and support neither side of her brothers. As the result, Asvarre was split in three factions but only Germaine and Eliot fought fiercely for sole domination over Asvarre. Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 1. Sofy initially went to Asvarre and negotiating with Eliot regarding his battle against Germaine, only to be captured as Eliot's hostage and acted as his bargain chip for Muozinel trade by selling her into slavery, with a sufficient amount of supplies as an exchange.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 2 Tigre's Visit upon Legnica In desperation, Viktor had to summon Tigre as Zhcted's secret envoy without Brune's acknowledgement under Valentina's suggestion, who actually wished to meet Tigre in person without other Vanadises interference. Elen however did not join Tigre's journey for Asvarre out of Viktor's command but she wished him luck anyways. In Tigre's journey for Asvarre, Sasha was visited by Tigre under Elen's request and both of them talked about himself. Despite hearing stories from Tigre's perspective, Sasha became skeptical towards the mission as she warned Tigre that should he failed the mission not only it would tear a fresh truce between Brune and Zhcted, it would also ignited the Vanadises revolt against their king due to his importance to them (especially Elen and Mila). Olga's Involvement in Asvarre Civil War Torbalan Invasion Arc Tigre's Disappearance The news about Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas not only saddened Sofy and Olga, it also greatly affected anyone who were close to him. Among those however, Elen hurt the most as she became heartbroken over the news while sulking over her greater lost, before she was stopped by Lim. Suddenly, Elen received a letter regarding Sasha's "quick recovery" as learned that her friend had sailed for Olsina Seas and battled against Torbalan. Meanwhile in Lebus, Liza also received the same news but remained dubious over Sasha's "quick" recovery. Sasha's Last Dance (To be added...) Urs and Baba Yaga Arc Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's Nightmare (To be added...) Arc Three Sun Festival (To be added...) Sachstein's Invasion towards Brune Under a decree from King Viktor, four of the six the Vanadises were tasked in different missions: Elen and Tina were sent to aid Tigre in repelling Sachstein's invasion in Brune, Liza is tasked to observe Asvarre's movement, and finally Mila whose task was to keep an eye on Muzoinel's movement. Meanwhile in Zhcted, Fine-the newest Vanadis-visited Silesia to see the king. Zhcted Crisis (To be added....) Tir Na Fal's Descent (To be added...) Reference Category:Sub Pages